The present invention relates to continuous inkjet (CIJ) printers and, more particularly, to CIJ printers of the multi-nozzle type.
Multi-nozzle continuous inkjet printers have been developed in order to provide high quality, high speed printing. A row of inkjet nozzles at very close spacings are provided and individual streams of ink issue from each of the nozzles continuously in use, being broken up into individual droplets automatically. The individual droplets are charged appropriately to cause them to be printed or else deflected into a gutter. Printers of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,613,871 and 4,427,986. the printers described in these specifications are of the type generally known as binary continuous multi-jet.
In order to control the printing process accurately, it is known to detect both the velocity of the droplets being emitted from the droplet generator nozzles and to determine the phase of droplet charging with respect to droplet generation by means of electrodes which extend transverse to the path of the droplets.
The phase detection and velocity detection electrodes, as they are known, can be disposed between the charge electrodes and the deflection electrode or electrodes. However, it is important to ensure that, for accuracy of phase and velocity detection, the phase and velocity detector electrodes are themselves very accurately positioned with respect to the charge electrode.
The present invention is aimed at ensuring accurate location of the phase detector and/or velocity detector electrodes in a continuous inkjet printer.
According to the present invention a multi-jet CIJ printer has a deflection electrode having a window formed therein, a phase detector or velocity detector electrode being disposed within the window.
Preferably, when forming a pair of detectors within the envelope of the deflection electrode, the phase detector and velocity detector electrode are formed, by a deposition process in which a non-conductive dielectric plate, preferably formed of alumina, is pre-drilled with a pair of holes spaced apart on the surface of the plate and a conductive material, for example, gold, silver or other suitable conductive metal or composite is plated through the holes. Thereafter, one side of the dielectric plate is plated with a conductive layer which is not connected with the plating through the holes, the interior of the holes being filled through with a dielectric material such as glass to create a liquid tight barrier, and a pair of dielectric layers, one corresponding to each of the detectors, are laid down, each of the dielectric layers surrounding a respective one of the holes through the plate. On top of these dielectric layers the detectors are plated, for example, using gold, silver or other suitable conductive material, each of the conductive layers forming the detectors being connected to the conductive plating through the respective hole. Further dielectric layers are laid over the detectors and then the face of the plate is plated with a conductive material, to provide the deflection electrode, with a pair of windows being left above each of the detector areas before the detector areas are partly exposed within the windows.
On the other face of the dielectric plate a pair of conductive connector pads may be formed in communication with the plated conductive layers through the holes and a conductive screen layer is plated onto the dielectric substrate around, but not in contact, with the conductive pads. A dielectric covering layer is then printed over the conductive layer with a pair of small windows being left at the location of each of the conductive pads, one window of each pair being positioned directly over the conductive pad and the other spaced from it so as to lie over the conductive screen layer. This enables connection of the inner core to the respective detector and the shield layer of a coaxial conductor to the shield (deflection electrode), with the conductor lying substantially parallel to the face of the plate.
Locating the phase detector and/or velocity detector electrode or electrodes within the face of the deflection electrode not only achieves a compact design, but also, since the deflection electrode is located accurately with respect to the charge electrodes, achieves corresponding accuracy of location of the phase detector and/or velocity detector electrodes with respect to the charge electrodes.